villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bertie Dread
Bertie Dread is one of six family busts found outside Walt Disney World's Haunted Mansion. He and his family are all part of a murder mystery that can be solved by reading the family's epitaphs. Story Bertie's epitaph reads: Avid hunter and expert shot, In the end that's what he got." Both the serpant around his neck and the bottle of poison bellow his bust shows that he was the one who killed Uncle Jacob, his supposed brother. He was the second member of the family to die and was murdered by Aunt Florence. As his epitaph suggests, she shot him. His relationship to the rest of the family is unclear, though is it suggested that he is Jacob's brother, Aunt Florence's brother-in-law, the Twin's father, and Cousin Maude's uncle. The fact that it was nessessary to add the serpent to his bust suggests that Bertie was quite fond of his pet, and/or they both died at the same time. Unused Durring the testing phase of the interactive queue, Bertie appeared with the rest of his family (except for Jacob) in full body on a wall. At this time, there were two extra characters not present in the final project. In this version of the story, Bertie seems to be getting strangled by a boa constrictor, rather than cuddling a pet serpent of unknown species. He is seen to be more of an adventurous explorer than a hunter. Bellow him are the words, "His tea time turned toxic", implying he was poisoned by Forsythia, who stands next to him with a cup of tea and a small bottle. This is ironic as in the finalized version, Bertie is the one who uses poison. It is also indicated that he killed Cousin Maude (who was known as Governess Maude at the time), as she is paired with the words, "She found a snake in the grass". Appearence He is a large, middle-aged man wearing a hunter's uniform and a British sand pith helmet. He has a smug expression on his bust, paired with uncombed hair and mutton chops. his mustache has five bumps and extends upward in a smile. Wrapped around his neck is an unknown species of serpent, with traits that suggest aquatic origins. Above his epitaph is a picture of a small bottle, and, when paired with his serpent, it points to Bertie as Uncle Jacob's murderer. Gallery Bertie's Epitaph.jpg|Bertie's Epitaph Bertie Concept.jpg|Concept Art For Bertie Bertie Test.jpg|"His Tea Time Turned Toxic" (Test Phase) Family Vinyls.jpg|Vinylmation Bertie (Far Left) Dread Family.png|Bertie as he appears with the rest of his family (Far Right) Florence and Bertie.jpg|A pin of Bertie at Aunt Florence's bust Bertie and Jacob.jpg|A pin of Uncle Jacob at Bertie's bust Trivia *He was the second person to die in the family *His bust is to the left of Florence, his murderer *His motives for murder are not clear. It is assumed he murdered for Jacob's fortune, however, his wife would've recived the money, not Bertie. it's possible that Jacob left his fortune to Bertie in his will or that Bertie planned to murder Florence as well. *Durring a testing phase he was killed by Forsythia and murdered Maude *Until being finalized, he had the last name "Dread"; his official gravemarker just says "Bertie" *He was murdered by Aunt Florence (shot) *He murdered Uncle Jacob (poisoned) *He is twice featured in a set of collectible pins, once as a ghost, sneering at Aunt Florence's bust with his serpent, and a second time, as a bust being visited by the disgrunteld ghost of Uncle Jacob. *The fact that his serpent is also featured as a ghost visiting Florence's bust suggests that she also killed the serpent *It is unclear how he is related to the other members of his family, though it is assumed he is the brother of Uncle Jacob, the brother-in-law of Aunt Florence, the father of the twins, Wellington and Forsythia, and posible uncle of Cousin Maude. *He and his family were all added in the 2010 interactive uptade to the Haunted Mansion's queue Category:Murderer Category:Aristocrats Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:The Haunted Mansion Villains Category:Theme Park Villains